


恶毒朋友

by Polka



Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	恶毒朋友

如果要客观地给予评价，德米特里·德高夫·昂·塔克西丝并不是一位受人尊敬的绅士——他家中的仆人们在他面前屈从于他的狠毒与装腔作势，等到他转过头去就互相使眼色，抱怨他们这位成日不见阳光的主人。他的母亲当他是永远长不大的男孩，在烦心时候对他不理不睬，他胆小的姐姐们则都惧怕他暴躁的个性。偶尔他也出现在城里的社交场合，有教养的小姐们不情愿地将手递到他面前让他亲吻，并对他的吝啬与粗鲁展露出应付的微笑。当然，也会有试图和他套近乎的人——毕竟他是家中的独子，尚未成婚，一旦D夫人去世（大家都认为这是不会太久的事），他的三个姐姐大概只能分到几份永远花不出去的嫁妆，而其他的——那山脚下的豪华宅邸，那些生产弹药、纺织品和家具的工厂，那些酒店和度假小屋，以及数不清的古董藏品，都会是德米特里的。  
D夫人曾经为她的独子商议过一门亲事——对方是尊贵的大法官弗莱德雷的爱女，但在见过这位蓄着小胡子、拧着眉头的苍白青年之后，法官就以女儿多病为由拒绝了婚约。  
这件事到现在还是个笑柄，虽然没人敢在德米特里面前提起。  
作为地方督察，亨克尔斯依旧记得自己第一次见到这家伙的情形：当时还是现任总督察的父亲受邀带着他去山脚的那栋宅邸赴宴。他记得那金光闪闪的、铺着动物毛皮的大厅。浆过的洁白桌布上摆满丰盛食物，杯子里斟满香槟。他被安排坐在一个沉默的高个子男孩身旁——孩子们总是被安排坐在一起，这样大人们就可以尽情享用美酒并且谈天说地。  
在上最后一道甜点时候亨克尔斯终于没忍住用手肘顶了顶自己邻座的男孩，问他这儿有什么好玩的，通常被这样问起的孩子们都会邀请他去参观房间，或是一起玩自己的玩具，但德米特里却哼了一声，傲慢地撇过脸去。  
这就是亨克尔斯对德米特里的第一印象——傲慢的吝啬鬼——事实证明他已经预见到了德米特里接下来整个人生的本性：吝啬，苛刻，还有着糟糕的脾气。

从首府读完大学归来之后，亨克尔斯已成长为挺拔俊秀的青年，父亲为他在警局安排了一个小职位。D夫人依旧保留着每个月在家中设宴招待宾客的习惯，新晋警官也被列入了邀请名单。  
三位爱穿深色衣服的女孩已经成长为了淑女——如果总是佝偻着脊背在大厅角落组成窃窃私语的小团体也能算做淑女的话，而德米特里，这位年轻、富有的绅士蓄起了两撇精致的小胡子，穿着领口浆得硬挺的衬衫，身后跟着一只戴着领结的蝴蝶犬，对人说话时高仰着脑袋，有股不可一世的神气。  
宾客们在花园的阳伞下享用冰糕和果酒作为下午茶，D夫人乘谈话的间隙再次介绍两位年轻人认识——一位将来可能成为总督的警官与一位本城的富家子弟如果能成为挚友，将会省去以后的诸多麻烦。小姐们则整理好裙摆坐在花园的长椅上喂鸽子，时不时将目光投向自己的弟弟和弟弟身边的人。  
目送着母亲拄着拐杖走开，德米特里转过身来看亨克尔斯，像打量店铺陈列的商品一样打量他，对年轻的警官说的第一句话不是客套寒暄，而是摇头告诉他自己不能接受他作为姐夫。  
“我母亲会跟你提这件事，”他往梧桐树的深色树冠的阴影下躲了一点，以避开午后毒辣的太阳，“但是我劝你不要往心里去。玛格丽特，莱塔琪亚和卡洛琳娜要嫁的是门当户对的绅士，而不是穿着漂亮制服的小白脸。”  
德米特里傲慢的目光由上自下扫过亨克尔斯，一只手抚摸自己光滑的下巴。他的粗鲁而直接的发言成功惹怒了面前为自己的职业感到自豪的青年，使得对方在下午茶还没结束之前就转身离去。  
亨克尔斯并没有赌气就迎娶了D夫人的某位女儿，虽然他着实感到生气——很快他就发现在他故乡的上流社会里，并没有人真的将D夫人家的这位气度欠佳的少爷当回事。  
“有次他和阿尔弗雷德家的小姐约会，穿着奇怪的红色皮鞋，连束花都没准备。”舞会上议员的女儿小声告诉他，“而且他总是一个人带着狗去剧院，看那种浪漫故事还会哭，好恶心。”  
“你看，”女伴挽着年轻警官的手示意他看向大厅另一侧，德米特里孤零零地站在那儿，举着杯香槟，“大概他这辈子也只能和他的姐姐们作伴了，而且我听说他对她们也并不和善。”  
似乎感受到注视，被谈论的男人远远地隔着大厅投来一瞥，亨克尔斯的女伴立刻停止了八卦闲谈，轻笑着将警官拉向舞池。

作为一个普通警官的日常并没有亨克尔斯想象中的忙碌，倒也不算平静——这儿失火，那儿发生了偷窃案，还有人在深夜里醉酒闹事，城市里总是有接连不断的琐碎事情，每个人也都有这样那样的烦心事。  
D夫人每个月的家宴依旧会有一份属于他的邀请函，大部分时候他不得不派一位仆人去告知自己无法出席。  
有一次这位年轻的警官倒不是为了参与宴会而拜访这家住在山脚豪宅里的（或许）受人尊敬的主人们。  
是男主人拽着一位哭哭啼啼的女仆报了案，指控这位可怜的金发姑娘偷拿了自己房间里的古董花瓶。  
很快警官就摸清了事情的真相——德米特里的那只脾气和主人同样暴躁的蝴蝶犬才是这件事的罪魁祸首——他的下属在男主人的卧房床底发现了被藏起的碎花瓶，以及一滩作为战利品标志的狗尿。  
结完案之后，亨克尔斯递给哭红眼睛的女仆一块手帕，告诉她这只是场闹剧，看着她将眼泪擦干，才戴上自己的帽子走出门。德米特里跟在他身后，皱着眉看他，似乎并不怎么开心。  
“对您的损失我感到遗憾。”他朝对方伸出手，却没有得到回应。  
“我猜您并不喜欢我，”比他高半个头的男主人俯身过来，低声对他说，“我希望那不要影响到您的判断力。”  
“我的判断力有什么问题？”他反问。  
“一位贪图钱财、品行不端的女仆犯了错误，还试图栽赃给我的狗，这才是事实。”德米特里摊开双手，好像自己才是那个被冤枉的可怜人。  
亨克尔斯瞄了他一眼，低头继续戴自己的手套，决定像大部分人一样对这位可笑的男人采取无视。

这件发生在冬日的小事很快就被年轻的警官抛诸脑后，春天他经历了一场令人心碎的恋爱，夏天他得到了一队新手下和一份秋天生效的调令——邻近的小镇正空缺着一个警长职位，他的父亲凭借关系为他争取到了这个提升的机会。  
在临调任的前两天，亨克尔斯受理了自己在城里的最后一桩案子。  
赶到山脚下的宅邸时迎接他的是神态严肃的管家，D夫人大概又出门去探访旧友了，三位黑衣女士坐在大厅角落里，圆桌上放着打到一半的桥牌，而她们的弟弟，这次的报案者，颓然地蹲在沙发前，亨克尔斯走过去，发现他红着眼睛。  
沙发上盛满鲜花的木盒里是亨克尔斯见过的那只蝴蝶犬，很不幸地，看起来已经失去了生命。  
男主人手里攥着块白色手帕，说话时带着重重的鼻音，亨克尔斯从没见过德米特里这副可怜模样，不过他与这位男主人接触得并不频繁，即使听过无数闲谈，也不敢说自己了解这个人。  
“您可以给我讲讲发生了什么吗？”  
他靠近正处于悲恸中的男人，低声问。  
“有人杀了我的小埃米尔，”德米特里的声音沙哑愤怒，“它早晨时候还好好的，到了下午就倒在地毯上不能动弹，我不知道是哪个狠心的狗娘养的下的毒手，你们必须帮我查出来。”

“听说死了那只狗他表现得比失去亲人还伤心。”“一定是某个怀恨在心的仆人干的，你也知道他平时是多么吝啬和不近人情。”——很快D夫人的独子失去了爱犬的消息就成为了城中的新话题，有人好奇地向亨克尔斯打听警察们有没有查到线索，亨克尔斯只是摇头回答他们这件事不属于他的管辖范围——他留了两个手下应付红着眼睛的多疑的男主人，花了一整个晚上的时间盘问了他的每位仆人——当然他们查不出什么，那只是条漂亮的不会说话的小狗而已。  
他听说德米特里给它举办了一个盛大的葬礼——大概是他最舍得花钱的一次，毕竟在他母亲漠不关心的日子里那只狗几乎可以算是他唯一的知心伴侣。这次的损失无疑会令这位富家子弟更为孤僻，但在这个城市中，也并没有人指望他能成为一位受人尊敬与欢迎的人。

***

C镇是个偏僻小镇，从镇中心的教堂步行到最远的佃农家也只需半小时。  
偶尔亨克尔斯会收到些来自奈博斯巴德的老朋友们的来信，告诉他谁家的小姐订了婚，哪里来的新主教上了任，或是其他城中名人的风流轶事——M先生有了年轻漂亮的新情妇，令D夫人重新容光焕发的是他从小就认识的风流成性的酒店大堂经理。  
城市的喧闹生活纵然令人怀念，乡镇清新的空气、质朴的村民以及工作也勉强能抚慰年轻人躁动的心情。  
他母亲的每个月来信中开始夹带照片，不断询问他的意见。  
开始警长先生还饶有兴趣地将那些照片摆在桌上端详，想象与那位有丰满嘴唇的或是那位有圆润下巴的小姐的共同生活，想象他们养育两个孩子的家庭会是什么模样，很快他就腻味了想象，写信规劝父母停止不切实际的安排，投身于工作与进修之中——同时也偶尔在周末舞会上约会些有着苹果般红润脸颊的小镇姑娘。

三年的任期结束后，一纸任命状带领亨克尔斯回到故乡。熟悉的景色与街头的紫丁香使他喜悦，位于督察府顶楼的宽敞私人办公室与他的新头衔也同样——一位本城史上最年轻的总督察，令人肃然起敬。  
从周一到周日新任督察都有着处理不完的邀约——他让副官帮自己一一答复——周一与省长共进晚餐，周二是主教大人，周三是本城最受人尊敬的银行家，周四是大法官，周五和议员，周六他则选择了出席久违的D夫人的家宴——这位年迈的贵妇依旧在世，涂着闪闪发亮的紫色指甲，身旁陪伴着穿着考究，热爱诗歌的古斯塔夫先生。三位小姐——现在不能称之为小姐，而是女士们，依旧像鼹鼠一样胆怯地团在一起。而德米特里——和亨克尔斯同样依旧单身，而且相较过往变得更加瘦削阴郁——他没有再养新的宠物，整日抱着本家族生意的羊皮账簿，每天早晨和晚上花一个小时训斥勤勤恳恳的仆人们。  
用餐时候亨克尔斯被安排在德米特里对面，令他想起许多年前自己第一次在同样的地点认识这家人的情形——这场景到现在都没有任何改变，他看着桌对面皱眉打量自己母亲未公开的新情人，仿佛在忧心自己那份继承权的德米特里，不禁为对方被限制的人生感到惋惜。  
久别重逢的晚宴不欢而散，因为在饮尽两杯香槟之后D夫人一时兴起，让仆人将自己收藏的已过世的著名诗人手稿取来，送给了古斯塔夫先生——亨克尔斯相信德米特里怒气冲冲地起身离去并不是因为多么热爱那诗人，而是计算了手稿现在在市面上的价格而心疼。  
“不用管他。”D夫人告诉自己的宾客，然后从容地招手让女仆端上了蛋糕作为饭后甜点。  
餐后宾客们被允许去后山的花园中散步。在与古斯塔夫享用完雪茄之后，亨克尔斯在去盥洗室的路上不小心撞见了D夫人与她的独子。  
那可不是平时街头巷尾常能听见的吵嘴——年迈的寡妇对自己的儿子说自己要尽情享受剩下的日子，而儿子声嘶力竭地怒吼着叫她不要给家族丢脸，控诉她只知道享乐享乐享乐，从没关心过自己。  
亨克尔斯站在走道的廊柱后面，考虑着是否应该走出去结束这场争执，因为他担心年迈的女主人会因为情绪波动而中风——在争吵持续了几分钟之后亨克尔斯便这么做了，一边咳嗽着一边抬脚往前走。  
D夫人拄着拐杖离开，剩下脸涨得通红的德米特里站在原地，瞪视着结束了这场争执的人。  
亨克尔斯没有丢下他，而是召了一位仆人给他端来杯香槟。  
“你能想象吗？”接过酒一饮而尽的男人因为怒气胸脯上下起伏，“一个酒店看门的操蛋混账，只要睡睡你的母亲就可能得到一半遗产？”  
“没有人这么谈论自己的母亲。”亨克尔斯斟酌着回答。  
挫败的富家子弟低叹了口气，随即就板起脸来，像是突然意识到自己与面前的人并没有亲密到能讨论刚才的话题。  
“我希望您忘掉您听到的那些东西，”一只手搭在亨克尔斯的肩上，年轻的督查立刻感受到了阴冷的压迫力，“这是德高夫·昂·塔克西丝家的家事。”  
亨克尔斯只能点头表示理解，同时觉得德米特里应该再养一只狗，或是找位开朗的女士作为伴侣，大概只有如此才能令他的生活变得愉快些，而不是像现在这样成天忙着算计。  
等到总督查自己成为这位富家子弟的情人之后，他才明白，根本没什么事情能令德米特里改变——他骨子里就是如此斤斤计较与闷闷不乐，这性格也反映了在他的长相上：那紧拧的眉头与刻薄的颧骨，还有下垂的眼角和薄嘴唇。

奈博斯巴德的总督察依旧记得自己接到报案的那个午后，他宽敞的办公桌上搁着杯滚烫的咖啡，骨碟里摆放着三块杏仁曲奇，一位巡逻警员正在向他汇报一件已经破获的街头劫案。  
当塔克西丝家的管家先生冲进他的办公室，来不及擦拭额头的汗滴就从怀里掏出一份皱巴巴的电报递给他，请他立刻帮忙寻找自己家的男主人的时候，亨克尔斯刚刚从碟子里拿起第二块曲奇。  
管家喘着气向总督察讲述了事件经过：德米特里·德高夫·昂·塔克西丝昨日出门去巡查几处家族工厂，然后就再也没有回家。尽管这种事情不常发生——考虑到德米特里在城里也没有什么能够与之共度良宵的朋友，但管家依旧带着惊诧默认这位富家子弟偶尔也需要放纵下自己，直至第二天早晨一位仆人递给他这封电报，电报里写着索要五十几尼的赎金——对于一桩绑架案来说似乎少了些，却也使得全部人意识到了事情的严重性。  
D夫人远在异国度假，三位女士只晓得惊慌失措地抱成一团，最后是管家不得不作出报警的决定。  
一位绅士竟然在自己的管辖区域被绑架。亨克尔斯来不及完成下午茶就立即忙碌起来，亲自领着一队人马赶到山脚下的宅邸——即使不便明说，总督察心里依旧认为最大的可能大概是某位仆人在里外接应，考虑到德米特里对下人们一向糟糕的风评。  
另一队人马乔装打扮提前蹲守在约定的赎金交易地点。管家则忙着准备现金。  
在审问了十二名仆人并一无所获之后，总督察带着几个手下开始按着德米特里昨日的路线盘查。  
“他搜了我们的柜子，检查我们有没有私自带东西回家，然后在总管室里待了一个小时，”一个穿着粗麻布外套的工人告诉督察，“他走的时候说要去一个新开的餐馆，我不记得是哪一个了。”  
“哦，我记得那位先生，”打着黑色领结的餐馆服务生露出恍然大悟的神情，“他一个人点了份奶油焗龙虾和一杯香槟，走的时候只给了我一个法斯的小费。”  
直到太阳即将沉入群山，督察先生与他的警员们才勉强梳理出了失踪的男人的当日行踪与他寡淡的人际关系。  
工厂厂主、雇佣工人、仆人或是餐馆服务生之中都没有人说得出这位并不讨人喜欢的先生到底消失在哪里。  
只有亨克尔斯留意到了说话时斜睨着的那个男人——一个不擅长说谎的人总是会在关键时刻不小心地泄露蛛丝马迹。  
那是德高夫·昂·塔克西丝家族坐落在城郊的酿酒厂的一名工人——那也是德米特里昨天最后的巡查地点。  
“你们俩，跟上那家伙。”在工厂放工之前亨克尔斯召了两名手下上前，向他们下达命令。  
带着毛毡帽的男人徒步回到市区，在集市上买了两个西红柿和一小袋土豆，绕过中央广场，穿过一条长长的窄巷，停在一栋灰色墙壁的公寓楼下，将土豆和番茄交给了走下楼的衣衫褴褛的女人，又转身离去。  
警员们跟踪到了公园后小径上的一座低矮棚屋前。  
两个同样戴着毡帽的男人将被跟踪者迎了进去，一位警员绕到屋后的窗口向内张望，却因为玻璃上糊着报纸而什么都看不见，另一位警员摘下帽子，将耳朵贴近木门，听见屋子里人们焦躁地走动和争吵声，以及一种古怪的、像是被扼住喉咙般的细微呜咽。  
一队配枪的警员由督察带领着在接到通知后的一小时内悄悄抵达了这间郊外的亮着微弱橘色灯光的棚屋。四下已经入夜，距离交付赎金的约定时间仅剩两个小时。当他们破门而入，看见的是一个咳嗽的老者和三个衣着破烂的工人围在火炉边，失踪的富家少爷被绑在一张木椅上，嘴里塞着团破布。  
绑架者们甚至不知道该如何抵抗——警员们冲上去用枪指着他们的时候他们便举着手簌簌发抖地跪了下来，看起来比墙边那位遭遇绑架的先生还要令人同情。  
“我们只是想拿回我们应得的东西。”带他们来到这里的男人抬头看着督察，眼眶泛红，“我的三个孩子每天只能吃土豆，而两年来他从没有给我们加过工钱。”  
亨克尔斯盯着男人细瘦的胳膊，示意手下们收起枪支。

被救出的德米特里由督察亲自护送上车。  
工人们被关进了阴暗潮湿的拘留所，每个人都疲惫沮丧。而德米特里看起来并没有受伤，只是有点饥肠辘辘。  
“这群忘恩负义的家伙，”进了车他就开始抱怨，“一个老实人就应该本分干活，拿自己应得的工钱，而不像这群操蛋的蠢货，懦夫，丧家犬，一群该去吃屎的混账。你得关他们十年，直到他们明白自己是什么人。操他妈的……”  
德米特里的骂骂咧咧持续了三分钟，总督察突然命令司机停下车。  
“干什么？”德米特里问。  
“下车，你自己走回去。”亨克尔斯回答。他没见过这么令人厌恶的、毫无同心情的人，人类最基础的美德在德米特里身上毫无踪影，仿佛出生时就和脐带一起被剪掉并丢弃。  
头发蓬乱、脸上带着擦伤的男人停住了那张喋喋不休的恶毒的嘴，颦起眉头，流露出一种困惑而不可置信的神情，似乎从没预料到一位旧识的督查在自己遭遇绑架之后会这么对待自己。  
冬夜开始下雪，街道冷冷清清。打开车门时亨克尔斯就感受到了令人颤抖的寒意。  
德米特里瞥了督察一眼，试图确认他的态度到底有几分认真，接着忿忿地下了车，裹紧自己那件黑色薄大衣，瑟缩着肩膀往前走了两步，又回过头敲打刚关起的车门。  
“有钱借我吗？”头发和两撇胡子上已经沾着雪片的男人皱眉问，“我可没法走回去。”  
亨克尔斯厌恶地看着他，思考了半分钟，将屁股往里挪了点，展现出了一位受人尊敬的督察的风度，哪怕对方根本就不会因此醒悟。  
重新回到温暖车内的被冻红了鼻子的男人不停搓着手，再也没敢说一句话，直到他们在山脚下的那栋宅邸的大门口停下。

***

最初的传闻是这样的：奈博斯巴德年轻的总督察凭借其英明决策从一群暴乱分子手中救出了一位富家子弟的性命——这基本上还算属实，但往后的闲谈就开始变得离谱，比如“德米特里唯一害怕的人是总督察，只有总督察能管得住德米特里”，比如“D夫人总是邀请亨克尔斯是因为她需要有个人来管教她的独子”……  
确实在经历过这次事件之后，亨克尔斯与全城最富有的家族的关系似乎莫名其妙地变得紧密。  
只要在城里，D夫人就执意邀请总督察光临家宴，每逢节日，还有专门的贺礼送至亨克尔斯的家宅——而德米特里也似乎确实在害怕他，在各类相遇场合都躲得远远的，除非他的母亲将他俩拽在一起。  
“您将带来积极影响，”D夫人无视总督察本人的意愿对他说，“我知道我的儿子并不受人欢迎，希望他能从您身上学习到美德与其他他应当了解的东西。”  
亨克尔斯很想告诉这位妇人自己并没有兴趣做一个相当不可理喻的同龄人的人生导师，却在各种场合不得不对着自己并不喜欢的家伙笑脸相迎。  
事实证明除了总督察以外，也没有其他人愿意搭理德米特里。  
他去舞会，德米特里是一个人，他去餐馆，德米特里是一个人，奈博斯巴德不是个大城市，而亨克尔斯比以往更频繁地遇到德米特里，有时也必须顾着面子与他寒暄几句——聊聊比如他的母亲或姐姐们，还有最近的天气。一次省长的晚宴上，亨克尔斯不得不丢下自己的女伴将喝醉的德米特里送回家去，因为其他人都装作什么也没看见，还有一次剧院的周年庆典，他不情愿地让德米特里拽着自己倾诉了一整个钟头对“那个看门的”企图从D夫人手里骗钱的怀疑。

当总督察搞清楚了德米特里从周一到周末每天的日程，知道了他喜欢喝的酒、喜欢吃的菜，知道了他的童年轶事（D夫人乐于在餐桌上讲这些事情），还变成了喝多了的富家子弟咒骂家人、亲戚和仆人们的指定对象之后，他便发现自己已经无法否认那些传闻了——“总督察亨克尔斯，德米特里唯一的朋友，一位软心肠的好人。”  
更糟糕的是，他的“朋友”表现出的负面情绪与独占欲已经影响到了他作为一位总督察的正常生活。  
他发现女士们开始疏远自己。凡是有德米特里出席的社交场合，他最后总是落得站在角落与他孤独的“朋友”待在一起的下场。即使有熟人们主动来打招呼，德米特里也总是有本事用阴冷气场将他们驱逐开，然后继续一言不发地站在他身旁。  
他的母亲在餐桌上问起他最近为何闷闷不乐，他张开嘴，却回答不出任何缘由。

为了摆脱笼在自己身上的阴云，亨克尔斯在某个周末邀约了自己的旧舞伴去戏院——刚刚在包厢入座，却又在自己对面瞥见了独自坐着的德米特里。  
将眼镜递给女伴的同时，远处投来的视线令亨克尔斯感到心虚。  
那是种被抛弃的眼神——考虑到亨克尔斯是以工作的名义拒绝了D夫人出城短途度假的邀约，偷偷带着女伴来这儿。  
穿着红红绿绿戏服的演员在台上彼此追逐打闹，亨克尔斯却感到坐立难安，不管他身边的女伴笑得多么开心。  
剧院散场时亨克尔斯甚至考虑要去人群里找到被自己抛下的朋友，向他道歉，虽然他并不觉得自己做错了什么——他对此明明没有任何义务。

事情发展得沉默而自然，仿佛叶子在秋天变黄。  
总督察与D夫人的独子变得形影不离。渐渐地，没有人再送淑女们的照片到亨克尔斯府上，也没有人再打未婚的富家子弟的主意。那是亨克尔斯度过的最寂寞的夏日，只有城郊的几桩纵火案让他充实地忙碌了一阵子。

久违的邂逅发生在一个迷人的秋日。  
那是位亨克尔斯在舞会上结识的贵妇，有着安达卢西亚血统的黑色鬈发与迷人的蓝眼睛，骨子里却带着些波西米亚人不羁的天性。  
他们热情似火的秘密约会持续了两个星期。接着亨克尔斯在夜里回到自己家门口时便遇见了站在那儿搓着手的德米特里。  
“你知道，我的朋友，”高个子男人单刀直入地开口，语气难得地流露出担忧，“我得知你在犯一个错误，那样的女人不适合你。有些水性杨花的女人，总是在觊觎你的权势与财产，到了最后她们总是会回到她们丈夫身边，丢下被利用完的可怜虫，比如你。”  
那大概是总督察从自己朋友口中听到的最坦诚的一段话，但他摇着头拒绝被劝说，全心投入令他喜悦的新恋情。

一个月后亨克尔斯就垂着脑袋敲开了山底那栋宅邸的大门，因为他的情人决定跟随丈夫举家搬迁去遥远的首府，并将他的信件与礼物全数退回，包括一束已经枯萎的玫瑰。  
德米特里没有幸灾乐祸地强调亨克尔斯自己已经提醒过他的事实，也并未表现得像对待其他人一样对亨克尔斯尖酸挖苦。当他将总督察安置在自己房间的沙发上，递给他斟满的酒杯并皱眉凝视他面庞时，亨克尔斯才突然意识到：不管平时是个怎样的混账，他的朋友确确实实地在关心自己——这是任何人都从未有过的待遇。  
两杯白兰地使亨克尔斯进入了燥热、放松的状态，被抛弃的打击令他迟钝而面无表情，接着他的朋友就以自己的方式给予了他安慰——德米特里坐到他身旁，将一只胳膊环过他的后颈，轻轻抚摩他的皮肤。  
那异样的感觉令亨克尔斯手足无措。他站起身来寻找自己的烟斗，点燃后将它叼进嘴里，随即就意识到——他已经完完全全地将短暂而糟糕的恋爱经历抛诸脑后，反而担忧起了另一件自己从未考虑过的事情，一件如此明显却未曾被察觉的事情——德米特里需要他，就像这家伙在许多年前需要那只宠物狗，而他也同样需要自己的朋友，哪怕他刻薄、吝啬，缺少一切美好的品德。  
过了片刻，当手腕被拽住，亨克尔斯就放弃了思考。

第二日清晨，仆人们似乎压根没有惊讶于他们的男主人和总督察从一间屋子里走出来的事实。  
早餐是风干火腿、奶酪、橘子汁与燕麦面包，餐后的覆盆子新鲜而甜美。  
用餐时间没有人说话，直到德米特里提起了为自己母亲庆祝寿辰的计划。  
“那个酒店看门的乡巴佬这次别想进我家门，”德米特里嚼着嘴里的东西含混地说，“我不会让一个子落进他手里。”

那之后的日子对于亨克尔斯来说没有太大变化。  
他依旧是奈博斯巴德最受人尊敬的总督察，他的朋友依旧是那个闷闷不乐的富家子弟，抱着羊皮账簿，从不愿意给工人涨工资，每天早晨和晚上花一个小时训斥勤勤恳恳的仆人们，还在每次母亲修改遗嘱后都喝得酩酊大醉。  
他们一道出席晚宴、舞会与其他社交活动，而总督察在与熟人们打完招呼寒暄两句之后，总是会回到自己待在角落里的朋友身边去。唯一不同的只是——当德米特里皱着眉头开始往外吐恶毒词句的时候，亨克尔斯有了其他的办法令他闭嘴，比如？比如直接堵住他的嘴唇。

 

fin.


End file.
